I think I hate him Correction I definitely hate him
by blue90broken'nbleed
Summary: "Don't they make an interesting pair" Yuuko says. "Yes. A perfect match indeed". Both of them agreed. Doumeki Shizuka could not agree more.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Tittle: I think I hate him. Correction. I definitely hate him.**

**Warning: Shizuka Doumeki x Kimihiro Watanuki**

**Rated: Slightly progressing towards Mature with chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An encounter. Shared pasts.**

**Prologue**

_Watanuki Kimihiro leave a quiet life in a mysterious shop inside a forest. Mysterious shop that rumor to be the place of a witch reside specifically a dimensional witch. She would granted you a wish. Any wish as long as the payment equals the wish made. The witch name is Ichihara Yuuko and to Watanuki she is more a slave driver to him that an actual scary witch that he read in the book as a child._

_The town people believe that it was just a baseless rumor since some has search the forest their entire life and had never encounter the shop. They say you choose what you want to believe. The villagers that leave at the edge of the forest knew better. Once a while the saw a boy with black hair and eyes bluer from the sky, skin fairer that any maiden walks out the forest with two young girl with two pair of dead eyes in tow. They will go to market purchasing sustenance, food stock and ridiculous amount of alcohol before disappearing back into the forest. A curious on looker has finally gave into his curiosity and tailed the boy. He return to village spook and shaken. He claims that he saw the boy just vanish into thin air among the trees._

_Doumeki Shizuka is 19 years old. Some people might have said that he has a lot of luck. He is describe as tall and handsome. Strong and athletic. A perfect prince to ascend the throne when he cane of age. The only thing, he needs is a beautiful strong woman to be his Queen when he become the king._

_What peole did not know is he was not a healthy child, He was born weak and susceptible to illness that he wore a yukata until he is 6 years old to make his body stronger. What they don't know is he did not need a Queen. He has found his queen when he is 9 years old._

* * *

What? No! Yuuko, I'm not going to marry this bastard". And an entire king household gasp in shock as a lanky boy with dark haired and deep azure blue eyes insulted their prince.

No, this must been a dream. A nightmare. The witch has lure him here under the pretense of visiting an old friend when this has been her plans all along

The said prince just stares at the boy with a raise brow. "Look, look Yuuko. He is being rude right now." Watanuki know he is whining right now but can't find himself to care because hell no, he is not going to marry him. No under any circumstance even if he had to serve Yuuko all his life. Just no.

"Don't they make an interesting pair", Yuuko says fanning herself with her paper fan totally ignoring him and the king that look a lot like the rude bastard (watanuki had just notice the resemblance) chuckles and agrees.

"Yes. A perfect match indeed". Both of them agreed.

Doumeki Shizuka couldn't agree more.

* * *

**_*10 years ago* Doumeki is 9 years old._**

"Here, it's for you". Doumeki has put a lot of his effort he ask his mother what should him bring for someone he likes and his mother says that girls likes pretty things like flowers. But the woodland creature is not a girl but he sure does act like one so Shizuka thinks it works on him the same. And so, he brought some for the woodland creature.

"What?" The woodland creature ask staring at his hand like he has just handed him poison ivy. For having a pretty face, the woodland creature is surely slow. Doumeki thought. Maybe it is because April's first did not study like Doumeki does everyday for 6 hours with his private tutor the best scholar in an entire country. What's not with woodland creature prancing around in the woods everyday like he does. Doing whatever it is woodland creature does.

"I brought this for you". Young Doumeki handed a bunch of small flower that he picks up on his way because the had the same blue color like the woodland creature's eyes.

"What?" The woodland scrutinize the flower in his hand before violently bursting out.

"These are mine. Wait, did you rip this from my garden?"

Oh, so that what a woodland creature does with their time they grow flowers in the woods and call it their garden.

"Oh my god you did". The creature screeched.

Doumeki stares as the woodland creature face turning red and words non-stop pouring from the woodland creature mouth. Doumeki plug his ear with his fingers because his ears is hurting from all the high-pitched screaming. He seems very upset and his mother told him once that a person has to apologize when they upsets someone but he has never had to apologize for anything because he is a prince.

"I'm sorry?" He tried and the creature screech again.

* * *

"What is it?"

"It's a bird. Idiot".

"Why you!"

"Take it". Doumeki says holding the cage out to the woodland creature because the woodland creature told him first time that they meet. He is April's first because he was born in the first of April.

"I don't want it".

"You should set it free".

Well at least the creature did not screech this time. He just seems sad. So Doumeki does what the creature wants. He sets the bird free. They watch the bird flew away the moment the cage door was open. Doumeki sighs. And he even spent a lot of time trying to catch that bird.

* * *

Now. Right in front of him standing is the same boy that he meet ten years ago. Doumeki snorts. The boy didn't even recognized him. Also like always he has to be difficult.

His grandfather looks knowingly at him before smiling gently. Why don't you let the attendant show you to your accommodation. You two must have been tired from the journey. As for the marriage proposal, we'll talk about it later.

That seems to placate the boy because he stops making a fuss. The boy blushes and lower his head probably realizing how silly he looks throwing a tantrum like a child in front of him as his grandfather.

Doumeki allow himself to properly had a look at the boy. He still have the same messy midnight black hair, the same pale skin. The boy look exactly like the memories Doumeki has of him. The boy must have feel his stare on him because the boy look up and their eyes meet.

Doumeki smirks at the boy. He hid a chuckle when the boy gave him a death glare. He has not change in a slightest bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: to avoid confusion**

Conversation will be in this form.

Yuuko: "Hey"

Watanuki: "Hey"

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Marriage**

Watanuki paced around the large room uneasily because damn that witch. He is not getting married with some faceless stranger just because she told he too. That goddamn witch how many times much he told her that he loves Himawari. If he must indeed get married he would very much prefer it to be with sweet Kunogi Himawari.

"Yuuko-san, I refuse this marriage".

"Now, now Watanuki I know you had a knack for drama but playing runaway bride is not acceptable".

Watanuki very much try hard to stay calm and collected and discussing this matter maturely but obvious is hard to do so when Yuuko-san is lounging lazily on the lounger and drinking wine straight from the bottle itself.

"Ah...refreshing." "Haruka-san always has the best wine".

"Yuuko-san. Would you please listen to me?" Watanuki says exasperatedly sinking into the floor. "Watanuki Kimi-hiro". Wanatuki sat upright and stares at Yuuko because she is speaking in her I'm a Dimesional Witch voice." Yes, Yuuko-san".

"Doumeki Shizuka is a good young man. He is the most desirable bachelor out there and he is a prince! What more could you ask for." Yuko announce cheerily clapping her hands Watanuki resists the urge to rip his hair out because seriously just when he had thought Yuuko was going to say something important and sagely she does this.

"Watanuki, what more could you ask for any girl would be lucky".

"That's right Yuuko-san." "ANY GIRL. GIRL"." Do you need me to repeat that again?"

"GIRL. BOY. All the same, Yuuko says offhandedly waving the now empty wine bottle around".

Watanuki eyes narrow when Mokona drags a new unopened bottle to the witch. "That better be the last one or I won't cook dinner", Watanuki warning those two. _Drunkards._

* * *

"Why are you so against the marriage?"

"He's a guy". The witch raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kurogane and Fay. Both of them are guys".

"Yuuko-san, does it has to be him and not Himawari".

"I've told you. That girl is not good for you".

"Himawari is a very good girl and kind", Watanuki defend his love.

"She is but the fact still remain she is not good for you".When yuuko says in her all knowing voice watanuki has no other choice but to believe her.

"So, what the prince is supposed to be good for me?"

"Yes. He is a very good match for you", the witch says with a cheshire grin. "Haruka saw this too". The word snaps Watanuki's attention. "That the marriage would benefits you a lot Watanuki-kun". "That is why he has agrees to my proposal. He has taken fond of you".

"So, you're saying I should accept the marriage because it benefits me. I would thought that marriage is more than that, Wataniki says dejectedly. Love". Watanuki sighs and feels a little resentful at the whole situation. He has been in loved with Himawari as long as he can remember and he dream that he would marry her one day. Has beautiful kids with her and finally grow old together.

Yuuko sighs and sit in front of the boy. "Who says that you won't have that with Doumeki?"

"I've just met the guy and I wanted to kick him in the face after what 30 seconds of meeting him. So I very much positive love is out of the equation".

"I would say that you should give it a chance". "Who knows". Yuuko says and pat him on the knees softly. Watanuki sighs.

"Does he even wants to be married with me?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"Yuuko says smiling and she glance at the double oak door. Right after she says that, there is a knock on the door.

* * *

"Why don't you come in Doumeki-kun?" "We have been expe-" Yuuko glance at him. "Or rather that I have been expecting you".

The door open and the prince slightly bow before entering the threshold.

"I have come with a gift from my grandfather who thought that Yuuko-san would very much pleased with".

Doumeki placed the beautiful silk cover box in front of the woman. "One of the very best brew of sake from his own collections".

"This is not the only reason you came". Yuuko smirks when the prince expression didn't even change in the slightest most would start be wary of her once they know that she can read them. Yuuko smirks when she caught the prince sneak a glance at her Watanuki.

"Yes, I would like to know what the answer is. So the preparation can be start". The prince says politely and straight to the point and Yuuko find herself liking the prince direct approach.

"Well, before we give the answer. Watanuki has something that he wanted to ask". Watanuki stares open mouthed at Yuuko then the prince.

The prince stares at him with raised brow and condescending look in his face. Watanuki mouth snaps shut in an instant and he sit straight. He has dignity to maintain.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Do you?" Watanuki was taken back by the same question thrown at him.

"N-no". Watanuki answer. _Because honestly, he really doesn't want to be married to someone he just barely knew._

The prince look down like he is contemplating something and when he looks back up at him. Watanuki is struck by the intense look in his eyes. When the prince did not say a word Watanuki hastily add.

"Wel-well, it seems that I will benefits from the marriage".

The prince was silent. Watanuki feel exasperate that he cannot read the prince thought.

"Is that a yes?" Was all the prince ask.

_Watanuki blinks and look at Yuuko. Surprises, surprises she is not here. So is that drunkard mokona. Also missing- the bottle of sake._

"I have told you that I would solely be married just for the benefits. Is that all you have to say?" "You don't even know me at all".

The prince frown and stares at him. "You did ask me that do I want to be married". "So you're not a heartless person."

"And that is enough?" Watanuki ask disbelievingly.

The prince nod his head. "In a way. I have my own reason".

* * *

"So-" Yuuko starts. Watanuki turn around and stares at the lounger at Yuuko who look like she has been there all along.

"What is your answer Watanuki-kun?" Watanuki sighs and half-thinking he might be is crazy for agreeing to do this.

"Yes". He answer finally. It wasn't like he had a choice in the first place.

"So, now that you have the answer I assume the preparation ought to take place". Yuuko adressed the prince.

"Yes." The prince says eyes fixed on Yuuko.

Watanuki who is watching the exchange at the side line, snorts. "Monotone bastard", he whisper under his breath.

The prince must have heard because he raised an eyebrow at him before turning back facing Yuuko. "I'll take care of it. Excuses me". The prince said with a slight bow and rose up to his feet.

Watanuki stares into empty space. "So, I'm really doing this".

* * *

Watanuki is glad that the the king Haruka-san has been generous with their accommodation. An entire left wing of castle and also includes a fully stock kitchen. Watanuki cannot be anymore thankful.

So, he starts preparing the lunch feast for Yuuko and the black manjuu Mokona who has a black hole for a stomach. Well it is true for one of them. He is not entirely sure about a certain dimensional witch but he has his suspicion.

He didn't mind though. He needed the distraction and cooking has always calm his thought. Watanuki also has a suspicion it is one of the reason, why Yuuko had ask a lot of difficult complicated dish. unfortunately, his peace of mind did not last long.

* * *

"Uh...I have my reason". "What is he probably think it makes him sounds cool of something? Uh-hooo mysterious", Watanuki mocks as he proceed to hack the vegetables violently.

"Oh, watanuki what did the poor vegetable could have done to you?" The witch says picking up a stick of carrot and eating it raw.

"Gah, Yuuko." "You surprises me. I could have cut my finger off then who will cook for you glutton".

"What are you mad about now? You the one who agrees to married Doumeki. It is too late to be having second thought because the wedding preparation has started".

"It has? He had just said yes in the morning". "The worker in the castle really works fast".

"Yes, it has started. By the rate of speed the preparation is going at". "The people would think that the prince is having a shotgun wedding". Yuuko leers at him.

"I know I said yes. Obviously, it is not like i want to be married but i doing it for whatever benefits that you talking and it is the best option for our situation".

"He said he has his reason to be married to me. I just couldn't see what would make him think it is best for him to be married to me".

"It is not like i can give him a heir. I do not have money or land. There's nothing beneficial in for him".

"Yuuko tsk and wriggle her point. Nah-nah. You're not nothing. You're a seer".

"Hardly, I just can see ayakashi and spirits. It is not like i can exorcise them either. In fact the only think i would be doing is putting him in danger because of my blood"."God, the idiot don't even know what he is agreeing to".

"Watanuki. Wata-nuki", the witch stressed the word that got his attention.

"What?" He lashed out.

"He knows. So does Haruka". "They know?" watanuki question leaning against the counter relief. Now, tell me watanuki have seen any spirits after you stepped into the kingdom gates".

The answer is none not a single one. Watanuki is surprise he did not notice it at all. Not only that he hasn't seen one, he had not been attack even once .

* * *

"Like how you have something in your blood that attract spirits and ayakashi. Doumeki is the same. He has something in his blood that repels them". Yuuko says staring at him with kind eyes. `

Watanuki is struck with a revelation. "That is why they agrees. It because they pity me, he says solemnly".

"No, Watanuki. Like I said Haruka has taken a fond of you. You're a good match for him grandson you two balance out each other that is why he had agreed. He knows you're the best deal out there. As in for Doumeki_- the witch smirks-_ he has his own reasons".

"Besides it is not like he is getting nothing from this".Watanuki lift his eyebrow, confused.

Yuuko pinch the boy ass and wriggle her eyebrow suggestively and then enjoy the spluttering and blushing she wring out from the boy when the realization down him.

"That, that not it. You are just trying to scar me". Watanuki crosses his arms and smile smugly. "Ha- ha. I will not be fooled."

"Why would I ever want to do that?"

"Well, well because you are a sadistic bitch you love watching me suffer."

"Oh, Watanuki. You have hurt my delicate feelings", the witch says wiping her no existent tears with a handkerchief came out from nowhere.

"Doumeki is a prince".

"Oh, already of name basis, aren't we?"

Watanuki rolls his eyes and continues, "He would probably take a mistress or two". "Our marriage is just for political purpose", right?

Yuuko smirk, "Well I- don't -know". She says in sing-song voice and waltz out from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: male/male**

**Warning: Cursing. Bad language**

**Disclaimer: XXXholic is own by CLAMP**

_Thanks. Crazy Anko for the review. Reviews are most welcome._

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Watanuki rolls his eyes and continues, "He would probably take a mistress or two". "Our marriage is just for political purpose", right? Yuuko smirk, "Well I- don't -know". She says in sing-song voice and waltz out from the kitchen._

* * *

**Note: To avoid confusion.**

Conversation will be in this form.

Watanuki: "Hey"

Doumeki: "Hey"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Words.**

Watanuki entertain the idea of stabbing himself with the knife, he is holding but knowing yuuko she would probably save him before he actually dies and then she would make him work to pay his debt to her until the next life probably.

Watanuki sighs. What has his life has become.

"The foods is good", came a monotone voice from behind him.

"Argghh..." Watanuki shouted in surprise and almost cut off his finger for the second time in a day. Watanuki turn so fast he almost give himself a whiplash.

"YOU". He growls angrily and pointed his finger at the last person he wants to see right now. His whole body shaking in anger. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?"

"Yuuko invited me to lunch".

"Why are you speaking casually? Should you spew some fancy formal speech".

"Hn"

"You had a manner of a caveman". Watanuki scorned. _Is this what he had to put up with if they were married? He hopes not._

"Says someone who use a very colorful words". The prince commented still his monotone voice.

"Why you?"_Watanuki seethes because he is a mannered-man his mother raised him to be one. He just tends to forgets them when dealings with people such as Yuuko and the certain prince who keep getting on his nerve like right now._

In his anger, Watanuki pick a tomato and throw at the prince before his thought process caught up with his action. The bastard just easily catch the tomato mid-air and take a huge bite out of it. Watanuki, so did not eyed the juice that trickle down the strong perfect jaw. He did not. Okay. Maybe he did. Only a little. The prince catches where his eyes lingers and smirk smugly. Watanuki puts an annoyed face.

"You have bad table manner", he says in clipped tone.

"Hm". The prince hums.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Watanuki watches the prince walk out the door and the violent chopping of vegetable commence again.

_He just doesn't get it. He is already stressed as it is. What does Yuuko tries to do by inviting the prince to lunch? Stressed him until he spontaneously com-bust if that why she is trying to achieve it is working. 'Splendidly'._

* * *

"The weather is so nice today, why don't we eat outside". Yuuko says fanning herself.

Watanuki usually would protest moving places from the dinning room especially after he had set the table but this time he quietly comply. Reason is because it feels so suffocate to be in the same room as the prince. So, open air is very much welcome.

_Calm yourself, Watanuki told himself. If he can even be in the same room with him just imagine the living after marriage with him. Sharing same room. Bed (hopefully not). It would be very difficult._

Watanuki is eating silently by himself not participating in the conversation. He feels awkward and so out of place especially after Yuuko unwelcome comment about he soon to be married life prior to the prince arrival.

* * *

"Munch. Munch".

The grip on his chopstick tightens as minutes past. _Relax Watanuki. Ignores him. Ignores him._

"Munch".

"For god sake can you please eat like a normal human being. Don't swallow after you chew only once."

The prince stares at him and leans closer.

"W-what?" Watanuki asks his body goes rigid like a statue.

"You have rice on your cheek". The prince say brushing his cheek with a thumb. Watanuki blush and turns red when the prince lick the grain of rice of his thumb while staring at him in the eye. Watanuki suddenly fells hot and starts sweating bullets.

He stares at his bowl and reach for the shrimp dish and eyes widen as the prince pop the last shrimp his shrimp into his mouth. The watches as the last shrimp disappear into the prince mouth.

Watanuki doesn't know how his thought goes from 'that bastard just ate his last shrimp'- suddenly goes to the shrimp dish that Himawari-chan had love so much is disappearing.

_Suddenly, he is hit but onslaught of feelings and reality. He is getting married to a prince and he is not returning back home. He won't able to see Himawari anymore._

"You are the worst", Watanuki whisper lowly holding back tears. "I am beginning to regret the decision".

Doumeki stop eating and stares at the boy. _Thinking. It couldn't be right. Watanuki wasn't talking about their marriage._

"Clearly, I wasn't thinking this thoroughly". Watanuki says absorb in his own feeling that he did not notice the look on the prince face.

Doumeki puts his bowl and chopstick down, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. _The only thought going through his head is Watanuki is going to cancel the wedding and then where that would leave him. _

"Excuse me. I remember I have important matters to tend to". Doumeki says without looking at anyone. In fact, he did not care if they heard him.

Watanuki watch confusedly as the prince leave the room more like storm out the room like he has an evil murderous spirit chasing after him.

"It must have been a very important matter." Watanuki mused.

Yuuko stares at him with pity in her eyes. "I doubt that".

_Doumeki could not be angry with what he said. Is he? He looks at Yuuko for the answer._

* * *

Yuuko uses her fans to lift his chin so he is looking at her straight in the eye.

"In this world people mouth is the scariest thing. And a weapon that cause the biggest damage is not swords or arrow, is harsh words spoken so carelessly". The witch says tapping his lips with her index finger.

"Remember, that Watanuki-kun".

Watanuki stares dumbfound at Doumeki's half empty bowl and feel bad. He bite his lips. He did not feel like eating anymore.

"I will have that bottle of wine that Doumeki drink now, please".

"Yes". He answer quietly. Watanuki clears the table silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: XXXholic is own by CLAMP.**

_**Author's note: **I'm updating the chapter as fast as I can when I notice that the story has followers because it reminds me when I read a fic that I like and I was anxious waiting the author to post next chapter. As much as I hate to wait. I don't wait my reader to have wait long too._

Last chapter:

_Doumeki could not be angry with what he said. Is he? _

* * *

**Chapter 4: A chain called marriage.**

Doumeki stares at the dark sky lit by the half moon. He knows he should not get mad. It was his fault Watanuki has every right to be angry. He just hadn't expected it to hurt like this.

If that how watanuki really feels then by right he should called off the wedding. It was a right thing to do but he won't. He can't. He cannot lose Watanuki.

* * *

_In a backyard garden of the castle's left wing._

"Yuuko". Mokona says looking a little down staring and the lonely half moon without and stars in sight.

"It must have been painful for that child he has love that girl as long as he can remember". 

Yuuko nod and sips her wine.

"Also the other child who had been in love with him since he met him in the forest ten years ago and had continue to love him until now. Holding on the memories and had not forgotten him after all this years and finally when he did met the one he longs for only to find out that he has been forgotten".

"So what now?" Mokona ask.

"I wouldn't worry Doumeki Shizuka is a strong-willed child. He would not be shaped or bent by fate. He path his own fate".

* * *

**Note: To avoid confusion.**

_Conversation between Yuuko and Doumeki Shizuka will be in this form._

Yuuko: "Hey"

Doumeki Shizuka: "Hey"

* * *

After a long sleepless night Doumeki has come to a decision that his own heart and feeling is a second matter. Watanuki safety and life is the most important to him for that he needs to see the witch, Watanuki's caretaker. He prepares to be the bad guy and content with Watanuki hating him for the reat of his life, if it means the boy will be safe.

So, here he is in the witch room without Watanuki anywhere in sight. The witch must have an ability to read his mind.

She smiles at him and says, "He is not here. I sent Watanuki with errand to somewhere in the castle with Mokona".

_So, she knew he was coming._

Doumeki stares at the witch straight in the eye, it would be stupid no to do so. He doesn't much about the witch or that he can trust her. What he know is she is very powerful which also mean that she can also be dangerous. The witch smirk in amusement at him and challenge his stare.

"Are you still going forth with the wedding even when you know his hearts belongs to another? Yuuko question.

"Yes". Doumeki answer without hesitating.

"Even though he would probably never return your feelings". Yuuko stares into the prince eyes.

_Doumeki breath deeply. He know this. He already knows this. He doesn't need her to remind him._

"I can't lose him. I 'll chain him with marriage if that's the only way I can keep him beside me and far away from the danger. I'll take his anger and those hurtful words if it meant him being safe and alive".

"You, insist on playing the tragic hero role. When it reality, you don't even have to". The witch says as she pours him sake.

Doumeki stares at the witch unblinking trying to decipher her words but fail. It feels like she is toying with him. He looks down and takes a deep breath because it is not time to get mad.

"I see." He said instead and drank the cup in front of him before leaving.

* * *

**Note: To avoid confusion.**

_Conversation between Haruka and Doumeki Shizuka will be in this form._

_Haruka: "Hey"_

_Doumeki Shizuka: "Hey"_

* * *

Doumeki slides open the screen door and enter the temple._ Yeah. they have a temple in the castle._

The front temple is open to public while the back another completely different building is a private temple that is only accessible by the Doumeki's bloodline only.

Doumeki toe off his shoes at the entrance and enter the temple store house. It is a place where his grandfather Doumeki Haruka go to when he wants to be alone. It was simple plain traditional room with tatami mats same as any room you would find in any temple across their land. There is nothing luxurious or royalty about it. Well, they were not exactly the same as any other royalty for that matter, since they originate from Shinto-priest.

"Grandfather". Doumeki says bowing and kneeling in from Haruka who is bending over some old scrolls. "You sent for me".

"Yes, I did". His grandfather says looking as him the scrolls left forgotten.

"Well, you are getting marry soon".

Doumeki nods. He wasn't a man with many words since he was small.

"Kimihiro. Is a good kid but I reckon this marriage ordeal, must have been tough for him. To be tear away from all he knew and his home to be another a spouse to man that he has barely knew. So, I ask you of you my child to be patient and understanding toward him".

Doumeki nods. "I will grandfather".

"Kimihiro may find it is hard to perform his wifely duties". 

Doumeki feels himself blushes all the way to his ear tips._ Because really his grandfather want to lecture him about sex._

Haruka chuckled as his grandson discomfort.

"I know I'm the last person you wants to talk to me about this but trust me. I also go through this with my parents before I was married to your grandmother. Call it a passage right that every Doumeki's man has to go through before they are married, embarrassing sex talk with parents".

Doumeki dreaded the conversation.

"I don't seem why I must make you go much more embarrassment that this. So, take this".

Doumeki take the book in his hands and stares confusedly at his grandfather.

"It is a book on how the mechanical works when you partner is a man". 

Doumeki blushed. _Sex guide book?_

"I pay the witch handsomely for this. She say it is a Kamasutra for male-male partner and is approved by her client Kurogane from Suwa's life partner."

Doumeki avoids his grandfather eyes and flips a couple of page of the book just for something to do. Rather then hear more embarrassing stuff coming out from his grandfather mouth. His jaw almost drop at the very detail illustrated book.

Haruka observe as his grandson tries to keeps his expression straight as he quickly close the book and comments, "I take it is a very good book".

" Uh..yes". "Very insightful". His grandson had his eyes on the floor when he says all this. Haruka almost feels bad at teasing the poor child.

"I want you to focused on what you can give or do for Kimihiro after you are married. Rather than to focused on what he can give you"

Doumeki understand what Haruka trying to tell him. He knew it is not an ideal marriage. Obviously, his marriage to Watanuki would not be like what he thought it would be. It was based on one-sided love on his side. This is him chaining Watanuki with marriage despite knowing that the boy fell nothing similar toward him.

"Give yourself to another person is a hard thing to do. Especially, for that child who refuse even to share himself with anyone for fear that people will be dragged into his trouble caused by the blood run through his veins.

Doumeki knew this. That is why he will endure it. Endure being hate by the boy he has love for ten years. Just because he can give that. He can give Watanuki Kimihiro the chance to forge bonds with other people without the boy fearing he will hurt them. A chance for the boy, not be alone and scare by anything that moves in the shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last chapter:_**

_Doumeki understand what Haruka trying to knew it is not an ideal marriage. Obviously, his marriage to Watanuki would not like what he thought it would be. It was based on one-sided love on his side. This is him chaining Watanuki with marriage despite knowing that the boy fell nothing similar toward him._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Effort.**

Finally, the long awaited wedding day has arrive. An entire Kingdom of Ya (Arrow) celebrates the day with food, music and celebration on streets. Everyone was in the mood for country spare no expenses because finally their young prince has grown up and is getting married. Maybe not to a beautiful princess but still an exceptionally beautiful young man. As long as their kind prince is happy that is all it matters to the people. The king and the prince has been nothing than a fair and just ruler. Always looking out for his people best of interest. They had nothing to be displease about. It was a great blessing. And hopefully the Kingdom would prosper from the union.

* * *

Doumeki stares at his image in the mirror. "Prince Doumeki". The elderly woman bows a tray with a folded clothes on it, laid in front of him. Doumeki nodded and the elderly woman approaches him with hands gently holding the folded article. Doumeki takes a deep breath and let the elderly woman place the clothing, haori with his family crest emblazoned on it is place on his shoulder. He traces the symbol with a finger. The haori belongs to his father passed by his mother to him. She told him long time ago, that once he had grow up and filled out the haori it would the time where she would shade tears of happiness knowing that he has become a man and that he has found his true love.

"Prince Shizuka. You look good. Your mother would have been so proud if she could see you right now".

Doumeki gave the elderly woman a small smile and embrace her. "You are like a mother to me. So, thank you for your care all this years. I hope that you will also show the same care to my spouse".

The elderly woman wipes her eyes wipe her sleeves. She bows down deeply. "It is a privilege, my prince".

* * *

**Note: To avoid confusion**

_Conversation will be in this form._

_Yuuko: "Hey"_

_Watanuki: "Hey"_

* * *

"Watanuki". "Nuki. Nuki". Watanuki perks at the familiar voice. He turns around and was greeted by a double tackle of pink and blue. "We miss April's first both the girl", Maru and Moro chants at the same time.

"How?" Watanuki ask. He is surprise to the point of being speechless.

"It is a special day". Yuuko says leaning on the door with Mokona on her shoulder. "It is a wedding gift from me. Since, I know you have missed them dearly".

"Thank you Yuuko-san". 

"Now, now. Lets go, get you dress". Yuuko says walking towards him.

"Maru. Moro".

"Yes, mistress". Both of them answer enthusiastically.

"Bring the clothes that the prince sent".

Watanuki stares at his image in front of the mirror wearing the kimono. His wedding kimono. It made out of the finest silk and small butterfly motif decorate the around his sleeves. Yuuko's crest since she is his caretaker. The colors compliment his fair skin and the color eyes of his eyes. He is nervous. He has the right to be. He is getting married after only meeting the prince a week ago. Beside sometimes the prince would occasionally join him and Yuuko for lunch or dinner when the prince have time to spare. He and the prince has never interact with each other outside of that._ It is to late to change your mind now, he told himself._

"The kimono suits you. Doumeki had choose well". Yuuko says fingers trailing after the butterfly motif slowly.

"Yuuko-san. Am I making the right choice?"

"Only you can decide whether you are making the correct choice or not"." Through action", Yuko says tapping his nose playfully trying to lighten the mood.

She sighs watching the confusion etch on the boy face.

"Let me tell you Watanuki-kun, a farmer can be bless with having a fields of rich soil but still if he don't go outside and plow the field and grow crops. Put work and effort. It will still be just a barren field. Do you get it?"

"Right, I need to put effort on making the marriage work".

"Something like that". Yuuko says cryptically.

She rolls her eyes because he is waiting for her to elaborate. "Just open your heart to him."

"Turn around so I can tie the obi."

Watanuki does as he is told.

* * *

Watanuki has done the kimono and now he is seating on the floor facing Yuuko.

"You make a really pretty bride". Yuuko says pinching the boy cheeks lightly.

"Yuuko-san". Watanuki whines.

"Now, jokes aside. I need to speak to you about something important".

She was so serious that Watanuki wonder what she was going to talk about until a mischievous smile split on her face. That makes him think. _Ohhhh...what is it now?_

"First night." Yuuko says as she wriggles her eyebrow suggestively.

Watanuki groans. _Why must she takes enjoyment from his plight?_

"That is not much that you have to know about since I am sure Doumeki did his research". Grinning in a way that she knew something has he doesn't know.

_Doumeki did research? Research. What was he is planning to do? _Realization came down on him.

HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! Watanuki blurted out his thoughts loudly.

Yuuko looks bored as she answer him. "Of course, Watanuki-kun. He is a healthy young man. You don't aspect him to be a celibate all his life. Are you?" She ask looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"No". Watanuki answer because of course he did not expect the prince to practice celibacy. He is not that innocence he knew what a healthy hot-blooded young male do. Even though he has never participate in pleasure of the flesh. Still a virgin, right here. Well, he has long come peace with his blood that attract ghost that he will never get married and live a normal life. Watanuki is totally okay with not having sex and dying as a virgin. Of course, he don't expect the prince to be the same.

"Hence the mistress, Yuuko". Watanuki says as the matter of fact.

Yuuko shakes her index finger right in front his face. "Doumeki line has always practice monogamous marriage, I don't think that about to change. But I can't say for sure".

"He has to married a woman at some point". "What about the next heir to the throne then?"

"Doumeki has a very young cousin. He is still a child. Right now. He is probably next in line for the throne after him. Perhaps he will adopt a child with you". "Nothing is impossible".Yuuko says nonchalantly.

"So, back to our main topic that is sex. For first timers it hurts a little at first but I wouldn't worry much. Doumeki will take a good care of you".

"I am so NOT ready for this". Watanuki shakes his head in denial because sex with the prince never actually cross his mind until now. _God, oh why. Why? Watanuki feels like hollering from the top of the mountain._

"Take a deep breath". Yuuko says taking his right hand in hers.

Watanuki close his eyes and inhales deeply then exhale, he can feel his panic decreasing. He focuses on Yuuko soothing voice because he is not going to have a panic attack and passed out on his wedding day, it would be rude to the servant who has slave themselves preparing everything. _He chooses this. To late to back out now. Watanuki reminds himself._

"If you are really not ready. He won't force you. Doumeki Shizuka is not a cruel man. He will respect you and your choices Watanuki-kun. This I can guarantee you." Yuuko says with adamant before she leave him to have a moment to himself.

Watanuki feels himself relaxing at her words because deep down he know it is the truth. Which is strange that he only knows the prince for one week and he feels like he known him forever. That he knew Doumeki isn't like that. That he know he is safe with him. As weird as this sound may sound he did trust him. He trust a man that he has only met and barely exchange words with that has to mean something right.

He is reminded by Yuuko's advise. _"Just open your heart to him."_

_Nothing is impossible. Right? _

Watnuki stands tall and take one last look in the mirror with new mindset. This is not the end. This is a new beginning of his life without constantly fearing the evil spirit and ghost out to get him. Despite, the not ideal circumstance, Watanuki chose to make most out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: XxxHolic owns by CLAMP**

**Warning: male x male**

_Last chapter:_

_This is not the end. This is a new beginning of his life without constantly fearing the evil spirit and ghost out to get him. Despite, the not ideal circumstance, Watanuki chose to make most out of it._

* * *

**Chapter 6: A memory.**

* * *

**Note: to avoid confusion**

_Conversation will be in this form._

_Doumeki Shizuka: "Hey"_

_Watanuki: "Hey"_

* * *

"Nervous?"

"Who says I'm nervous?"

The prince raised an eyebrow and gave him a bland a look.

Watanuki grits his teeth. "Well, maybe a little." He admits grudgingly.

"As if you're not". He retorts.

The prince smirks at him.

"You!"

_Watanuki calm himself down and sighs. They has just exchange a few words and his hands already struggling not to strangle the prince to the death. Seriously. How is this marriage suppose to work?_

"Why are there so many people anyway?"

"The last wedding that was held here was my parent's. 25 years ago. So, they are a little eager to celebrate."

Watanuki drop jaw in disbelief.

"What?" The prince asks.

"That got to be the longest sentence, you ever said since I met you".

The prince snorts at him."The neighboring country is also sending messenger and congratulatory gifts".

"That is a custom tradition."Watanuki states because it is normal occurrence considering what he witnesses from Kurogane and Fai wedding day.

"Yes. But not in this scale. They must have heard about you."

"Uh...me?" Watanuki frowns because what is about him has anything to do with all this. He is no one. Not royalty. Not is he famous.

"The dimensional witch's apprentice."

"One could argue" 

"In reality, I'm more like the indenture living in housekeeper."

"Hn."

"Seriously. I thought we were making progressed. Now, you're back to being a monosyllabic caveman?"

"You talk to much."

"Well, forgive me. That I rambles when I'm nervous." Watanuki replies sarcastically.

"Forgiven."The prince replies with his bloody smirk that just pissed him to no end.

"Ugh..." "You- you're are so annoying."

"Is this going to take long? I'm not good with crowds."

The prince just lifts an eyebrow at him.

Watanuki elaborates his situation."Considering that I have live in the forest almost my entire life".

The prince gave him 'a look'. Watanuki doesn't know what to make out about the look.

"It is not as weird as it sounds". Watanuki quickly added.

* * *

Doumeki stares at the rambling boy and the corner of his mouth turn up because he knew that Watanuki live in the forest. A story that nobody knows that when he is a little he has a rebellious streak. Whenever he has time he would always sneaks out of the palace. Mostly, he wanders around the forest at the back of the castle. Soon, he got bored and wander further and deeper into the forest.

What interest him most is the forest at the edge of the kingdom because Doumeki had heard a lot of rumor and stories about the forest. Stories about an evil witch that resides there. Anyone who dare enter the forest will be lost forever and never be found again. So, Doumeki venture to the forest alone with his bow strap over his shoulder. He was young and adventurous and he believes that as a prince, it was his duty to protect his people. He is not going to let an evil witch do as she please.

He never did found the witch or the rumored strange looking house. Still, he continues to patrol in the forest everyday. Until one fated day, he came a cross a small boy about his age alone in the forest. The boy was sitting by the river. He has skin so fair that looks like it never been kiss by sunlight, dark raven hair and a pair of eyes that is so blue like the sky but more deeper and the lips they were pink as full like a girl has.

The boy is so ethereally beautiful that Doumeki is convince that the boy is not a human. The approach the boy carefully until he is standing only a couple feet of him and asked,"What are you?". He startles the boy so bad that the boy slips on the slippery rocks and fall into the river. The boy climbs out of the water minutes later, dripping wet and hissing at him like an angry cat.

"I could have hit my head on the rock while falling and drown". "Dumbass". 

"You're trespassing." The boy says flailing and still- dripping wet.

Doumeki just stares at the boy dumbfound. He didn't expected the boy to sound so-

So human. And-talks a lot.

"Who are you?" "Why aren't you answering me?" "I asked you a question". "Hey!"

_Really, A LOT._ Doumeki mind helpfully supplies.

The boy is angry. He was so angry that he starts turning red with every word he spits out. Doumeki finds this very fascinating. When he has enough of the boy ranting his ears off , Doumeki finally says."But, you didn't die". His head was acquainted to a shoe for the first time ever in his life. A -wet- shoe.

He remembers feeling shocked and amused at the same time because no one would ever dare treats him like that. After that, he continues visiting the forest even though the boy has repeatedly told him that his presence are not welcome that the boy rather be left alone. But Doumeki keep going to the forest because even though the boy's mouth say another thing. His eyes were saying that he is lonely.

* * *

_*Present*_

"It is not as weird as it sounds". Watanuki quickly added.

"Like I said I live in the forest so I don't do well with crowd. Besides crowds attract things. Bad things like spirits".

_A pause._ "Well, I guess now I don't have to worry about that since that is the main reason I'm getting married to you." 

"The whole spirits shenanigans." 

"Uhh..."Watanuki falters realizing his slips of tongue.

He sneaks a glance at the prince. Half-terrified that the prince will storm out and abandoned him here alone in front of crowd, right before their ceremony. Not that he hasn't done that before. Watanuki reminded by the eventful first lunch the prince is invited to because of his big mouth. The prince doesn't look like he was paying attention to a word he has been saying judging by the unfazed look he is wearing. Watanuki feel torn between being mad because he is ignored or glad because the prince didn't hear his offensive remarks.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** XXXHolic doesn't not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP._

_**Pairings:** Doumeki Shizuka x Watanuki Kimihiro, slight mention of Fai x Kurogane._

* * *

**Note: to avoid confusion**

_Conversation will be in this form._

Doumeki Shizuka: "Hey"

Watanuki: "Hey"

* * *

**Chapter 7: Attraction is definitely not a problem.**

After the ceremony, the food and drinks. A young girl approaches him and says she is to show him to his chamber. So, he can rest while the prince stay behind to entertains a few of the important guest.

Now. He is here in the room supposedly his, alone. "This is awkward". Watanuki says to nobody as he looks around the room. The room is devoid of any personal belongings except for a four poster king size bed decorates with red and white drapes and sheet with 2 side tables. A mahogany writing desk, if he is not wrong. He doesn't know much about carpentry but the desks looks similar enough to the one that Yuuko has in her study room. He still don't know why Yuuko has a needs for a study room when she never uses them. Watanuki shrugs.

What important is there is no personal belongings or artifacts in sight."Heh.." Watanuki smiles at his luck. Maybe. They don't share a room after all.

Right after he said that the door open wide and Doumeki enters the room casually, eyes locked on him. Watanuki mouth fall open and he licks his dry lips. Doumeki just stares at him with his intense golden brass eyes. Watanuki swallows nervously. Has his eyes always been this intense. He finds himself wondering.

* * *

After what feels like forever but actually probably a couple seconds, the prince finally break their stares only to turn around and close the door behind him. _Click._ The sound of the door locked echo ominously throughout the room. Watanuki repressed the urge to bolt. _This is real. It is happening._ _The FIRST night._

"The right door is the attached bathroom". Came a monotone voice cutting his thoughts short. Watanuki blinks.

"Oh..okay."

"The left is the walk in closet. Your clothes has been prepared by Yuuko. They are on the left sides."

" R-right.."

Watanuki says distractedly. His previous worries forgotten.

To be honest he is half-afraid at finding out what kind of clothes that Yuuko has chosen for his closet. The main question is, 'Are they wearable?.' He sighs. At the very least-

He prayed with his eyes close. God please, let the clothes at least be decent and he didn't look like he had just walk out of red light district. When he open his eyes, he finds the prince is staring at him weirdly with a raised brow.

_Again. What's with the staring? All they do since Doumeki enters is standing still and staring at each other. Hopefully, it is not going to be a whole night of this because he likes to get on with the program. NOT THAT. Watanuki mentally swats the thought away. He means sleep. Good nature sleep. Totally innocent sleeping. No touching involves and whatsoever._

Thankfully, the awkward silent was break by a knock on the door. Watanuki thinks it is a close call he was sure any seconds late he would have spontaneously combusts.

* * *

"Prince Shizuka." The voice outside timidly says. Enters. Doumeki command. Watanuki couldn't help but thinks he looks irritates by the way the corner of his mouth slightly is turn down. A young servant boy, enters the chambers in hesitantly fashion with his head bowed low. "There's a messenger requesting for an audience".

"At this late of night?" Doumeki asks. He has what Watanuki can only describe as a silent stares conversation with the young man for a few seconds before nodding. Half-way out the door, Doumeki stops at stares at him. "Just settle in". Doumeki says offhandedly before leaving.

Watanuki stares at the close door and rolls his eyes. Watanuki snorts. "He has just gets married. One would thought, that- at least his priority has change even only for the night". Watanuki jerks at his own word. He did not just says that. Like-like he is a pathetic housewife that doesn't get enough attention from her man.

Watanuki cross him arms defiantly. _He doesn't care, a bit. It would be better if the prince is gone the whole night._

Watanuki stretches his arms to his side and stares at the beautiful silk kimono he's wearing and if he did twirl around a couple times on the spot. Well, no one has to know. Guess. He should get change into something more comfortable for bed, he suppose. He stares at the door to the bathroom. He should wash himself first.

* * *

Watanuki steps on the cold tiles floor and his eyes open wide at the image before him. The bathroom? Is was more like a tiny version of a bath house. Large enough to fit at least 5 grown man. He walks closer to the large tub and let the water run through his fingers. The water feels clean. _Natural hot springs._

Watanuki shade his clothes, folded them carefully and place them on one of the empty rack his spots. Watanuki eyes are drawn to the cupboard next to it. A cupboard full of nothing but white linen. Curious. He pulls one, it turns out to be a bath cloth. Watanuki shrugs and wraps it around his waist. Then, he wanders to the next shelves. Towels. Of course. It makes perfectly sense, Watanuki smacks himself in the forehead. What else could they be? The rack next to it has yukatas hanging on neatly.

_Rich bastards._ Watanuki mumbles. Watanuki washes himself thoroughly with out of the many fragrant soap that lines up at the shower area, before stepping into the bath water. He sighs contently as he slowly submerge his body. He misses this. They also has hot spring bath back at the shop. Watanuki wonders why the left wing that they stay at doesn't have a hot springs bath.

Watanuki closes his eyes and savor the feeling of stress leaving his body only for his eyes to snaps open later when he heard footsteps outside the bathroom. Watanuki stands and look at the bathroom door. Doesn't it means Doumeki is back from whatever business he had left to attend to. Maybe he should get dress. He belatedly think. Then, the bathroom door suddenly open. Watanuki lets out a very _manly_ shriek before dunking in the water.

* * *

Doumeki look a little surprise before he turns his back at him facing the shelves.

"W-what are you doing?" Watanuki questioned.

_ Geez, he knew that Doumeki..._

_Great. He has start calling the guy, Doumeki now in his head. _

He gasps scandalously when he realize the prince starts undressing. He didn't even has a chance to finish his thought.

"W-what?" He chocked out. _Why he is here? Why is he stripping? Watanuki internally panicked._

* * *

Doumeki stares at the boy face and raised an eyebrow. Well, the boy has been a little weird since they are small when Doumeki meet him when he is ten. He thinks the boy is more weirder now that he was before? Like if that even possible. Right now, the boy is staring at him open-mouth with a finger stupidly pointing at him.

"Taking a bath". He answer without a beat. "Isn't it obvious?" He asks the boy.

* * *

The prince says that while looking at him like he is weird.

_He is not the weird one. The stupid prince with his stupid eyebrow and smirks, he is the weird ones here. Who goes around barging when someone is taking a bath without knocking first?_

"I-i was here first". Watanuki says childishly. Watanuki certainly did not appreciate the condensing look the prince giving him.

* * *

It is a shame that the other boy was submerge in the water until his neck. He would appreciate seeing some skin. Doumeki shrugs and continues to get naked. He really did not understand why Watanuki is making a big deal out of it. Surely, he has went to a public bath house at least once before. No?When he thinks about the fact that the boy lived in the forest previously. Okay, he has got to admit. There's a high possibilities that the boy has never been to a public bath house before.

Taking bath together is normal. It is not weird.

But the way Watanuki is acting right now is making this seems weird. Now, he feels weird about taking a bath with Watanuki. He feels strangely excited and slightly nervous at the same time. Does that make sense?

_Well, what he can say is. He certainly enjoy the thoughts that no one has seen Watanuki like this except him._

* * *

Watanuki blushes, realizing that the prince intents to take a bath together from the look of it. He quickly turns around when he saw the prince pulling as the last article of clothing that keeps him from being totally naked.

He hears the prince snorts. Watanuki sneers and mutters lowly, "Shameless bastard". He hears the shower turn on. Watanuki crinkle his nose distastefully. Still, he finds himself staring at the prince muscular tanned back a few moments later as the prince washes himself.

Grudgingly, Watanuki admits that the prince really has nothing to be embarrass about even from the back he could tell that the prince has a nice built. Watanuki gulps when the prince wash his hair and run his long finger through them washing the suds away.

_Washing the suds away sexily. __A voice in his head says._

_ Watanuki choose to ignore it and fake ignorance because like what they says ignorance is a bliss. And YES he wants to continue ignoring the fact that he thinks-_

_a part of him, a really small part of him finds the prince handsome dark look, his intense golden brass eyes and his smirks is very VERY attractive._

Watanuki feels heat flooded his cheeks and pooled lower down his stomach. He looks away immediately.

* * *

What he didn't know is Doumeki was actually watching him with the corner of his eyes the entire time.

Doumeki smirks. It is clear now that although Watanuki may not like him or harbor any romantic feelings toward him. He is at the very least attracted to him. It gave him something to work with. It makes Doumeki feels more confident of himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** XXXHolic do not belongs to me. It belongs to CLAMP._

_**Pairings:** Doumeki Shizuka x Watanuki Kimihiro._

_**Warning:** MATURE CONTENT._

* * *

**Note: to avoid confusion**

_Conversation will be in this form._

Doumeki Shizuka: "Hey"

Watanuki: "Hey"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Intimacy**

The bath is atmosphere feel heavy and charged. Watanuki feels like he is about to jump out of his skin every time he saw Doumeki move from the corner of his eyes. Doumeki sits at the end of the bath tub while Watanuki was at the other end with a whole lot of distance between them. Doumeki stubbornly tries to keep his eyes off him and Watanuki watches him fail every time. Watanuki is submerge underwater to his chin ever since Doumeki suddenly walks in. So, that mean the reason the prince keep glancing at him is to watch his face? Watanuki stares at the prince curiously.

Watanuki nervously dressed himself. As he keep stealing glances at the other man. _H-his husband. There he says it._Watanuki shakes his head and blushes all the way to his ear tip. Contemplating what he is doing getting all flustered by himself. He takes a deep sighs and sits on the bed. He fiddles the end of his yukata sleeves as he observe the other boy drying his hair. Doumeki is only wearing a pant. He hasn't put a shirt on.

Doumeki eyes found him and the boy lift an eyebrow at him with an amused look on his face. Watanuki blushes realizing that the boy caught him staring. A smirk blossomed on his face when Watanuki glares at him.

* * *

Doumeki smirks as the boy glares at him. Doumeki casually let his eyes roam over the boy's flush checks. _His spouse. HIS. As of this day, Watanuki is his._

Doumeki face the boy letting him look all he wants. After all, Doumeki is his too as much as the boy is his. Doumeki feels warmth pooled in his lower belly as he feel Watanuki interested eye on him. He watches as Watanuki stares at his muscular chest and travel lower to his six pack and the thin trail of dark hair under his navel to his edge of pants. He watches the boy reaction closely, how his pupil dilated wide. A tell tale sign that Watanuki finds him attractive, sexually attractive.

_God. Doumeki sighs breathlessly. This right here, Watanuki sitting on his bed staring at him with bedroom eyes is something that he has only dream about for years. When he saw Watanuki for the first time after 10 years pass, he recognize him immediately. Surprisingly, Watanuki looks exactly like what Doumeki picture he would look like in his dream. The boy right here seating on his bed has been the occurring star of every wet dream that Doumeki ever had since he hits puberty._

"You find me attractive." The prince says smugly.

"I was worried. You loves someone else." The prince look a little upset when he says it and Watanuki feels a spark of guilty deep inside.

" I'm confident, now."

* * *

Watanuki swallows when the prince approaches him with hooded eyes, his body taut like he is ready to pounce. The prince sits on the bed their face only inches apart. He can feel the prince hot breath on his lips, his golden brass eyes stares intensely into his. Watanuki feels shivers run through his spine. He wants to look away but he can't. He is trap in Doumeki's gaze.

The prince cups his face gently with his right hand thumbs brushing under his eyes lovingly. The prince slowly drags his lips on Watanuki's neck leaving trail of goose bums in its wake and finally stops to whisper huskily into his ear. "Beautiful." Watanuki gasps, his heart is beating too fast that he finds it difficult to breathe. Watanuki pushes at the prince shoulder weakly._ The thoughts that were running through his mind were 'Oh god'. 'Oh god. I'm not ready for this.'_

Watanuki opens his mouth. He wants to tell the prince that he is not ready but the prince eyes were staring at his lips hungrily. It makes him lost his words. AND HIS MIND TOO. Since, he lets the prince push him down on the bed and straddles him. Above him, Doumeki leans close and closer, golden brass eyes still fixed on his lips. Watanuki grips the prince's upper arm, panicking. He wants to tell Doumeki that he is not ready but his mouth fails him. "Ss-shizuka..." is all he manage to whimper.

Watanuki squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for his first kiss.

* * *

"Ss-shizuka..."

Doumeki snaps out from whatever daze he is in. And stares at the boy beneath him, Watanuki has his eyes tightly shut and his hands gripping hard at his upper arm. He find himself faced with the reality. It is obvious that Watanuki is definitely not ready. He is unwilling and that Doumeki was about to force himself on him. A sick feeling blossomed in his gut. He rolls over to the empty side of the bed. Doumeki closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

_It is difficult to control himself. He is in love with Watanuki and it is natural that he wants him. __That he craves intimacy with the boy. Still he has promise himself before the wedding that if Watanuki doesn't feel the same. He won't force him. He wants the boy to come to him on his own term. That Watanuki choose to be with him willingly, if he is ever ready._

* * *

Watanuki opens his eyes hesitantly, when the kiss he is expecting didn't come and find himself staring at the ceiling. No passionate prince trying to kiss him, in plain sight.

_He ignores the voice it his head that says that the prince wants to do more that just kissing him._

Watanuki turn to his side and find himself face to face with the prince. They stares into each other eyes silently. Watanuki notes that the prince's eyes looks calm now and he has lost the predatory look. Watanuki feels his heart skip when the prince's eyes lower to his lips once again before quickly back to his eyes." I'm sorry." Doumeki says before turning his back on him. Watanuki stares at the prince back, confused and when he finally understand what the prince trying to say Watanuki had a small smile on his face.

He knew he couldn't ask for a better spouse than Doumeki Shizuka. He turn his back to Doumeki. Watanuki touches his lips with his index finger. If it was just a kiss. He really wouldn't mind. It was his last thought before he closes his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ XXXHolic do not belongs to me. It belongs to CLAMP._

_**Pairings:**__ Doumeki Shizuka x Watanuki Kimihiro._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _

_Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update regularly but I have just started writing. It is really hard for me to put the words to the idea I have. Reviews are most welcomed._

* * *

**Note: to avoid confusion**

_Conversation will be in this form._

Doumeki Shizuka: "Hey"

Watanuki: "Hey"

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"I'm sorry." Doumeki says before turning his back on him. Watanuki stares at the prince back, confused and when he finally understand what the prince trying to say Watanuki had a small smile on his face._

_He knew he couldn't ask for a better spouse than Doumeki Shizuka. He turn his back to Doumeki. Watanuki touches his lips with his index finger. If it was just a kiss. He really wouldn't mind. It was his last thought before he closes his eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Two hearts. Different point of view.**

* * *

Doumeki wakes up before the sun rises, he stares at the boy soundly sleeping besides him. Black messy hair fanned out on the white pillow sheets, he finds himself staring at the full pink lips. The feeling of want from last night return to him tenfold. He traces Watanuki lips with his thumbs. _Just a kiss._ _A voice in his head says._

Doumeki fought the feeling down and settles for a small kiss on the boy temple. A promise that he would protect Watanuki's life and his happiness even at the cost of his own life.

He remembers his meeting with the messenger from the north last night. He was informed that recently a couple of ayakashi are spotted close to the kingdom's border. It is not alarming because it happen sometimes but they never came close just passing by. This time it was different. According to the report the messenger carrying from the captain in charge of the north post. It says that they are getting closer and closer to the border for about a week now. Coincidence? He doesn't think so. The date the ayakashi shows up is the same date as Watanuki arrive to his kingdom. Doumeki knew the reason the ayakashi are here. They are attracted to Watanuki's blood. They continue lingering near the border because they are testing the barrier searching for cracks to slip through.

Doumeki stares at the curtained window feeling uneasy all of a sudden. When the feelings doubles, Doumeki knew something is wrong. He quickly finds himself walking toward the curtained window and he pulls the curtain open. He stares at where the north border is. He saw flashes of light from the north border. Doumeki cast a look on the boy soundlessly sleeping. Doumeki clench his jaw with a determined looks on his face Doumeki gets ready.

* * *

**Note: to avoid confusion**

_Conversation will be in this form._

Doumeki Shizuka: "Hey"

Haruka: "Hey"

* * *

The moment he steps in the hallway a young man appears before him, kneeling. "I know, Akio." He says as he continues walking towards the temple to meet his grandfather.

"Troubles." His grandfather says the moment he slides open the screen door.

"Ayakashi" He says short. Reasons? Because his grandfather must have already knew that is why he is here.

"There are more than three." His grandfather state.

Doumeki balled his fist. He is not one for curse. But DAMN. He thought as much the light works he saw already explain everything he need to know.

"They are only testing the barrier strength" His grandfather says writing complicated character on a scripture.

Doumeki stares as his grandfather. He knows his grandfather is always right but in the matter of regarding to Watanuki's safety is a different story altogether.

"I won't risk it."

"I'm heading out", Doumeki states as he retrieve his bow from its stand.

"I know. Takes this." 

His grandfather says holding out the scripture.

"Yuuko and I have been working on this for some time. It is a barrier. A stronger one made out from combination of my power and hers. She foresee something like this would happen."

"Take Hideaki-kun (splendid brightness) and Hiroaki-kun (widespread brightness) with you. Have them instilled a second barrier. The two of them should be enough for the job."

Doumeki is silent as he stares at the scripture but he finally takes it. "I'm still going to exorcise the ayakashi."

"I would have thought so. Just be careful. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement. You need a clear mind to work a bow."

Doumeki sometimes hate how perceptive his grandfather is.

With a group of five man, Doumeki rides out to the north.

* * *

_* Much later in the morning._

Watanuki opens his eyes at the sunlight streaming through between the curtains. He realizes that he has roll over to Doumeki's side of bed in his sleep. He rubs his eyes and stares at his surrounding. Surprised when he saw a girl exiting from the bathroom. She is carrying what seems like a dirty laundry basket.

"Do you know where the prince is?" The attendant girl stops in her tracks to look at him, "You mean your husband?" The girls says hiding her smile. Watanuki blushes."Ye-yeah." "Where is he?"

"The prince is not in the castle."

Watanuki blinks."Wait... do you perhaps know where he has gone to?"

"Well. I heard some of the other attendant speak off him riding out on his horse in complete hunting gear at dawn."

"H-hunting gear?"

"Yes mi'lord."

"Uh..just Watanuki is fine." He says and the girl smiles at him. She smiles in the knowing smile that Yuuko always give him. It is unsettling.

"Oh. It nearly slips my mind Haruka-san would like to see you in his study room whenever you are ready. I have prepare a new sets of clothes in the bathroom."

Watanuki nods. "Thank you." Watanuki manages before the girl slips out of the room.

* * *

Haruka smiles when the door screen slides open to reveal his grandson's beloved.

"Glad that you have finally show your face. I was beginning to worry that Shizuka didn't go easy on you last night."

Watanuki blinks confusedly.

"I am to understand that you are a virgin from Yuuko." Haruka explains.

Watanuki feels his face burn as he stutters.

"Ah..no". "N-nothing-like that"._ He didn't do anything, Watanuki mentally shrieks._

"I'm sorry to tease you. This castle had not see a lot of happy things for the past years. And Shizuka true to his name is really quiet even as a child."

"So having you here makes me feel happy that the castle seems to be a little more warm like a real home."

_The old man smirks mischievously like someone he knows and really the face? It is not helping at all. Doumeki look exactly like his grandfather just minus the slight graying hair and the smile. Haruka didn't look his age at all. He looks younger. Really. He shouldn't be surprised. He should known better especially after dealing with Yuuko. The dimensional witch is a lot older than she looks. She is at least a couple of hundred years old, Watanuki thinks. She might be even older than that. Who really knows? Back to the real problem. THE MISSING PRINCE._

"Doumeki- When Haruka raised an eyebrow at him. Watanuki quickly corrects.

"I mean Shizuka. He'd-" Watanuki falters. He takes a deep breath and tries again.

"I heard that he went hunting?"

"Yes, you could say that". Haruka replies cryptically.

"Why did you miss him already?"

"W-what I don't?"

"Aha...you've forget that I was young once too. When I was married to Shizuka's grandmother .The next day, I hardly wants to separates. Even when my duties call me. I find it very hard to leave the bed. Mostly, just because I don't want to be parted with her ever again."

"Even now", Haruka smile bitterly. And it makes Watanuki lost for words.

"I-i'm. I just. Well. Shizuka and I...we are not like that." Haruka looks at him understandingly. It makes him feels more guilty for that even though he doesn't know the reason why.

"When-when I wake up and he is not there so I-i was..."

"Worried?" Haruka says.

"Yeah, worried." Watanuki test the word on his tongue.

_It is legitimate to feel that after-_

_Well, after what had happen last night. He didn't thinks anything bad happened last night and Doumeki seems fine after everything. So, when he wakes up and the prince is not there. That the prince has leave the castle for reasons UNCLEAR. He ought to feel worried that maybe last night event has upsets Doumeki more that Watanuki would've thought. Who knows what the expressionless prince has going on in his mind?_

_It is not impossible. That maybe, the prince is actually avoiding him._

* * *

Haruka cocks his head to the side like he is listening to something.

"Ha-ruka-san." Watanuki tries. Somehow, he feels as though all the elder man had do until now is skillfully avoiding his question about Doumeki where about.

"It seems that he is back." Haruka turn facing him and smile.

"Shizuka is back and he is heading toward here."

Watanuki could hear the footsteps outside the door. The heavy door bursts open and there it was Doumeki standing tall in his boots with his front shirt falling open.

* * *

"Grandfather."Doumeki says his voice sounded tense.

That got Watanuki's attention. _Did something actually happened? Watanuki wonders. Right. The maid did say Doumeki head out at dawn but she says he was in hunting gear. When he asks earlier Haruka did not denied or confirm about whether or not Doumeki went hunting . His exact word was 'You could say that'. What is going on?_

"We have company Shizuka-kun." Haruka says smiling politely, eyes shifting towards him. Watanuki smiles awkwardly.

Doumeki head snaps his way immediately and regards him with a frown._ Like he is a nuisances._ Without realizing Watanuki hands on his side balled into a fist.

Doumeki didn't let his eyes linger on the boy for long. He stares at his grandfather and subconsciously pull his shirt close hiding the shallow slash on his chest and his other injuries. The matter can wait after they are alone. He has no intention of letting Watanuki know about the current situation.

* * *

"Well. Perfect timing. I was just waiting for your return". Haruka says sensing the tension between the two. He chuckles bemusedly._ Ahh...young love._

"I already asks the attendant to prepares some food. Shall, we head to the dinning room." Haruka announce as he stands up and and straighten his attire.

"A late breakfast with the newly weds. "Haruka says teasingly as he leads.

Doumeki follow his grandfather and goes to his side without as much as a glance at him. Watanuki clench his jaw and follow behind the two of them silently.

_All his suspicion forgotten. What is in his mind right now is 'If the jerk wants to act like he didn't exist. Well, he-'_

_A wave of sadness washes over him. Watanuki frowns. This is stupid. Why should he be sad? The marriage and the prince means nothing to him. The prince can do whatever he wants. Watanuki says in finality._

* * *

Doumeki heaves softly as he takes the seat on his grandfather right-side. He seats with much effort. Even little movement hurts.

_The gash were not deep still they stings because of the injuries from evil spirits is poisonous to human. In some cases, it could be deadly. The victim is weaker spiritually or the injuries were grave something like that. Maybe, he should asks the temple's priest in charge to prepares a purification ritual for him. Doumeki frowns. He should definitely do that. Yuuko did say that Watanuki is extremely sensitive to anything that is not pure or good. _

Doumeki grits his teeth when he feels his wound bleeds. He pulls the napkin free and slides them under his shirt secretly. He pressed them against the wound trying to stop them from bleeding through his clothes. Praying it would work because the last thing he wants is for Watanuki to ended up finding out about the ayakashi accidentally like that.

He wants Watanuki to be blissfully unaware and happy.

Watanuki has not need to know about the ayakashi or the damages they did. Isn't that the reason why the boy married him? So that, he doesn't have to worry about things like that anymore. Things like evil spirits, ayakashi and malevolent ghost. That what Doumeki had offered through the marriage and he intents to follow through his promise. Protecting Watanuki and giving him a chance of having a normal life.

He looks up finding Watanuki sits across him on his grandfather's left. Purposely avoiding his eyes. Doumeki sighs. It seems that Watanuki is still upsets about last night.

* * *

Watanuki looks at the prince how his features twist in pain as he stares at the chair with a deepening frown with every minutes pass like even sitting at the same table as him is a pain. Finally, the prince is seated. Still, he has the unhappy frown on his face like he rather be anywhere but here.

Watanuki grits his teeth and stares at the table in front him. When the prince apologize to him last night. He thought that it means the prince understand him that he is willing to wait for Watanuki to be ready. He was naive to thinks so because the prince looks at him like he is nothing more than a nuisance when he saw him in Haruka's study earlier.

_Watanuki began to regretting his last night thought."If it was just a kiss. He really wouldn't mind."_

_Last night were nothing but his hormones acting up. His thoughts that being married to Doumeki Shizuka is not that bad. He couldn't be more wrong than that._

_So, Doumeki is the hot-blooded type. TYPICAL. THROWING HIM AWAY AND IGNORING HIM. Why? because HE WON'T LET THE PRINCE HAS HIS WAY WITH HIM. Screw him._

Watanuki push his food in his plate around. He wonders what will happen now. Is this how it is going to be? Two of them being married but ignoring each other existences.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: **__boy x boy_

_**Disclaimer: **__Xxxholic does not belong to me. Xxxholic belongs to CLAMP._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Thanks for reviews._

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_So, Doumeki is the hot-blooded type. TYPICAL. THROWING HIM AWAY AND IGNORING HIM. Why? because HE WON'T LET THE PRINCE HAS HIS WAY WITH HIM. Screw him._

_Watanuki push his food in his plate around. He wonders what will happen now. Is this how it is going to be? Two of them being married but ignoring each other existences._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Casanova**

Doumeki enters his study supporting himself on the door frame. Staring at the back of the person in his studies. The person who is casually rifling through the parchment left on his mahogany desks. Doumeki snorts and closes the door. Unfortunately, he knows that person anywhere.

"Finally". The person says turning around to face him.

"I thought, 'How long is he going to have me, wait." The guy frown when his eye gave him a once over and probably the way Doumeki supporting himself on the door give himself away.

"Woah. What is wrong with you?" Kazu says shuffling quickly towards him. He slings Doumeki's arm around his shoulder and use his left hand to support Doumeki by the waist.

"I'm fine." Doumeki bats his friend away once he is seated.

"Clearly, you are not."

"Hn."Doumeki slides his hand inside his shirt and pull out the nearly soaked napkin. Dumping them on his desks.

"You're bleeding."

Doumeki rolls his eyes. He never gets why some people insists to state the obvious.

"Got them while exorcising the ayakashi." He explains simple.

* * *

_Kazu and him has been friends since they are kids. Kazu is his cousin from his mother side. Twice removed or something like that. He really isn't clear about it. Technically, it means Kazu has nothing to do with the crown. However, his family is still considered as nobles seeing that they are related to the ruler one way or another. Appearance wise, he has normal built not to slender or muscular. Since he is a noble men and of course had never work a bone in his single life. Brown hair. Fair skin color. Fairly handsome, Doumeki suppose since he has so many bed partners and girls throwing themselves at his feet. If you ask Dooumeki Shizuka one word to describe Kazu. He would say casanova._

* * *

"You've been walking around like that?" His friend says shaking his head in disapproval of his reckless behavior.

"It 's not deep."

"Yeah right. You almost collapse just now." 

"Do you intent to keep ignoring the fact that you're bleeding out." 

His friend ask with a skeptical raised of brow.

"No." Doumeki grunts.

"Yeah. No." Kazu stares at him incredulously.

" You were going to ignore it and possibly bleed to death." 

Doumeki glares. He wasn't planning to ignore it. He wouldn't want to left Watanuki to be a widow just after one day of being married to him. That would be a shame and they haven't even consummate their marriage. His mind playback the scene of last night the feel of Watanuki body press intimately to his. Nevermind, the fact that now the said boy is angry at him because of that. Doumeki sighs.

Like he said. He didn't plan to bleed to death. He was going to take care of it as soon as he has the opportunity, then of course his bastard of a friend decided to show up randomly to meet him. Doumeki disinterestedly stares at his friend.

"What do you want?" Doumeki ask callously.

"What I want ?" His friend huff indignantly.

"What about this? I leave the kingdom for a week on business and come back hearing that my best friend is married. I wasn't even invited."

"It just happen." Doumeki says.

A sigh." It just happen. Only to you."

"You know." His friend shakes his head.

"By the way I heard it is a young man, huh? It should not surprise me. You have never spare a look at any girls before."

"When are you going to officially introduce him to me."

Doumeki shoots glare at his best friend.

_Like he said casanova. Kazu sleeps with anything with legs, woman and man alike._

"Jealous much?" The boy says holding his hand in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. I'm leaving. I was just dropping by. Let have a drink sometimes." The boy says.

"You should really have that look at. He says gesturing at his torso." Kazu says as the last parting word.

"Hn" Doumeki says not bothering to send his friend out.

He has more important matter to do for example getting treatment for his wound. Before he really bleed to death.

* * *

"Enter."

The door open to reveal a young woman in her early twenties instead of an old physician that Shizuka is used to.

Frowning Doumeki says."I send for Osamu-san."

The young woman bow lowly. "Osamu-san has taken an emergency leave. His mother is sick back home."

"My name is Kimiko. I'm a newly appointed physician. As in Osamu-san absent, he has left me in charge."

Doumeki look at the girl thoughtfully. "I take it. That it means you know what to do."

"I assure you, Prince Shizuka. That I know what I'm doing"

"You are in good hands."

Doumeki nodded. Signalling her that she may approach him.

* * *

Watanuki slaps his hands over his mouth and backs out from the room carefully. The occupants in the room is still unaware of his presence. Still absorbed in what they were doing._ How could they not?_

Doumeki is sitting on the chair with his back toward the door and a young woman is kneeling between his leg with her head low. The room was completely doused in silent except for Doumeki hard breathing and occasional grunt. Doumeki grunts at the same time the girl hand move. It is obvious where her hand is even though he couldn't exactly see what the girl is doing being blocked by Doumeki's back. She is pleasuring Doumeki with her hands and probably her mouth too.

_Of course._ Watanuki sneers. He said no to him last night. It didn't take long for him to find a willing bed partner. At least, Doumeki has the decency not to do it in their bedroom. Watanuki grips the door handle hard and pull them close as quietly as possible, not wanting to see more than what he had already saw.

* * *

Doumeki grunts for the last time and glares at the young physician. "You have no finesse."

The woman had a small smile on her face.

"My apologies. I have a severely torn muscle to deal with because someone deem it is clever to walk around with an open slash wound on his abdomen for hours like he is invincible. When he is suppose to get treatment immediately upon returning to the palace."

She stressed the 'upon returning part'.

Doumeki winces when the physician cleans his wound with disinfectant.

"It stings." He comments.

The physician named Kimiko shrugs in response. Doumeki snorts as he finally figures out why the young woman feels familiar.

"Kumiko-san, did told me that her grand daughter is joining the palace staff."

"Sometimes before the wedding. I take it you are her grand daughter."

The physician looks up, surprise evident in her face. "Yes, I am." She says sounding proud.

"I thought so. You are exactly like her."

The young woman looks at him questioningly.

"Straight-forward." Doumeki says. _No mercy. His mind added._

* * *

Doumeki checks the handiwork of the young woman. His wounds are bandaged well. She did a better job than the old physician, Osamu-san. She really know what she is doing. Doumeki mused.

"Thank you."

The girls stand and bow at him.

"Could you please do something for me?"

"Of course, Prince Shizuka."

"Pass my spouse a message that I'll spends the night at the temple. And make sure he has everything he needs. That is all." He says dismissively.

When the physician didn't make a move toward the door. He asks, "Is there a problem?"

"May I know the reason to as in why you gallivanting around the palace and having a meal with your spouse instead of seeking treatment?"

"That is not for you to know." Doumeki says eyes narrowed.

"Then, may I know why the reason are you keeping lord Watanuki in the dark?"

Doumeki scowled. "I'm not." He says resolutely.

_ It is no open to debate is left hanging in the air. If the young woman is smart she would not push the issues._

The physician lowered her eyes.

"Forgive me, then." The physician says. She bows and take her leave.

* * *

Doumeki mulled over the fact that he would not be sleeping in the same bed as his spouse tonight. The prospect of sleeping alone makes him feels lonely. He is making the right choice Doumeki told himself.

Watanuki is susceptible to the supernatural. Wounds inflicted by spirits usually contain some of their evil essence and he doesn't know how it will effect Watanuki. It could endanger him. Even though that is just a possibility. If there is even 0.000000000000.1% chances it could put Watanuki in danger Doumeki can't ignores it.

Beside this better isn't it. This way Watanuki can sleep without worrying that he might try something.

Remembering, the tension between them at the breakfast. He should give Watanuki some space. Let him cool down. Clearly, the boy is angry at him about last night.

He should take a break for the night from Watanuki. He really should starts meditating again and exercise some self-restraint. He didn't want last night to repeat again. Next time, he could do something that he is going to regret and hurt Watanuki for real.

Maybe, he should start thinking about sleeping at the temple permanently. So, Watanuki can have the their chamber all to himself. Maybe then, the boy can relax and enjoys his new life. His own feeling doesn't matter. He just wants Watanuki to be happy.


End file.
